Skills:Telepathy
Courtesy of Seif: Sense Use your telepathic powers to seek out others. -- locate target Lock Focus your telepathic power to lock minds with someone. -- get a mindlock, this is area-dependent, and is a precursor to many abilities Dissolve Remove a mind lock. -- remove a mindlock Glance Look through the eyes of your subject. -- as if you LOOKed in the room of your mindlocked target Telesense Detect attempts to mindlock you. -- grants a def to detect mindlocks on you at a small mana drain * Fear Fill your target's mind with an irrational fear. -- target has to COMPOSE or they'll run around like idiots Throw Mentally push a subject in any direction. -- force your mindlocked target to move in a direction, ignores mass. * Hallucinate Project an illusion into the mind of your subject. -- allows you to insert a 2-line illusion, even when off-balance at a short eq cost. * Paralyse Exert mental power to paralyse your subject. -- afflicts with paralysis Terror Strike utter terror into the mind of your subject. -- causes your mindlocked target to run in a random direction, and they still have to COMPOSE after. * Confuse Disrupt and confuse your subject. -- afflicts with confusion Suffuse Suffuse the mind of your subject with mental energy. -- gives your mindlocked target some mana * Drain Draw mana from your subject's mind into your own. -- drains mana from target Listen Listen to all that your subject hears. -- lets you hear everything your mindlocked target hears * Divine Determine the health and mana levels of your subject. -- like assess and contemplate in one Fullsense Seek out all minds within your reach. -- sense everyone in the area Isolate Cut remote communication off from your subject. -- your mindlocked target can't use tells, CT, or GT Link Link minds with a fellow telepath. -- grant a link to another telepath, precursor to a few abilities PsyCombat Battling another telepath with the psychic arts. -- stupid little minigame alternative to combat. * Disrupt Destroy your opponent's mental equilibrium. -- disrupts eq, target must concentrate, nice cheap little setup that will never work against someone who knows their stuff: blackout, disrupt, radiance. Mindsense Seek out those with disabled telepathy. -- detect people who have lost at psycombat. stupid. Transfer Transfer a telepathic lock to a fellow telepath. -- transfer your mindlock to someone else. * Epilepsy Throw your victim's nervous system into disarray. -- afflict with epilepsy * Pacify Soothe all violent thoughts from your subject's mind. -- afflict with peace Empathy Establishing a physical link through your telepathy. -- channels some damage from mindlocked target to you, small mana drain. * Stupidity Induce idiocy in the mind of your opponent. -- afflict with stupidity Command Force a subject to do your bidding. -- force target to perform a single command, stopped by deafness. Mindcloak Stealth telepathy. -- makes your mindlocks undetectable by telesense Hypersense Hypersensitivity to telepathic activity. -- detect any attempts to mind lock in the area * Amnesia Induce temporary forgetfulness into your subject. -- afflict with amnesia. Worthless :) Barrier Throw up a telepathic barrier around your subject. -- grants a defense making it very hard to mindlock your target as long as they're with an allied telepath Scan Scan the mind of your subject. -- lets you see your mindlocked target's inventory * Deadening Dull your opponent's mind. -- afflicts with deadening. Worthless. Travel Cross great distances to your subject in a single step. -- requires a link, moves you to your mindlocked target Mindnet Cast a mental net about your surroundings. -- alerts you to anyone entering/exiting the area, steady mana drain. * Crush Attack your subject with a crushing psychic attack. -- deals damage to both health and mana, scales to int. * Daze Hinder your subject's ability to recover equilibrium. --gives slow-eq, cured by smoke laurel. * Strip Strip the defences from your opponent. -- strips defs. Very nice :) Sapience Instantly know your subject's thoughts and actions. -- see everything your mindlocked target does Kainet Cast out a mental net that will absorb Kai energy. -- gain kai from all offensive activity in the area, very nice in group combat Clamp Set a telepathic mind clamp about your subject. -- reduces mindlock's target's max hp and mp by 20%. Drops when you lose your lock. Beautiful. Mask Hide the effects of your mental manipulations. -- masks most telepathy afflictions, turn it on, afflict, turn it off. Blackout Cause a short-lived, total blackout to your subject. -- causes a blackout to your mindlocked target for 10s. Scythe Scythe through the bond between a subject and a spirit. -- causes the losingbond affliction * Batter Devestate your opponents mind with an overwhelming attack. -- afflict with stupidity, epilepsy, and dizziness, cannot be masked Wrench Transport your subject through the power of your mind. -- requires a link, teleport your mindlocked target to anyone standing outside anywhere in the world. Just don't drop your target into enemy guards, it's frowned upon. Radiance Destroy your subject with a single blast of mental energy. -- takes 60s to insta-kill your mindlocked target from out of the room. if they leave the area, you lose the lock and are off eq for the full 60s, if they find you, radiance stops, and you're off eq for the full 60s, and you -will- get cleaved. Mindprints Take a mindprint of your subject. -- take a mindprint of your mindlocked target making future mindlocks much easier to obtain. A * indicates that the ability may be used without a mind lock if you are in the same room as your victim.